Taste
by Fran Miyazawa
Summary: Harry esta imaginando coisas? Ele se importa? Pov Harry - Tradução
1. Assim Começou

**Taste – **_**por KateJ.**_

_**Tradução por Fran**_

Shipper – H/H e claro! Existe outro?

N/A – Eu sou uma pecadora. Admito que não serei uma das 177 mil salvos quando Jesus voltar. Eu aceito isto. Então por favor, não me joguem na fogueira se a historia for muito gráfica para sua (insira sua preferência religiosa e/o ignorante moralidade aqui) sensibilidade. Ou eu simplesmente falarei mal de você para todas as pessoas que eu conheço. Essa é uma fic de Harry Potter, homem. Tudo esta bem, travesso e divertido. Você já conhece a musica do disclaimer, não é meu... JK... Scholastic... Não ganho dinheiro com isso, etc. você não tem que deixa um review, mas eu agradeceria muito se você deixa-se.

N/T1: Faço das Palavras da autora as minhas. Essa fic esta entre minha Top 10 favoritas, sempre quis traduzi-la, mas por vários motivos nunca conseguia. Depois de uma semana esquisita resolvi por as mãos no teclado e ver no que dava.

N/T2: Algumas mudanças foram necessárias para melhor entendimento. Por falta de tempo (leia-se sou péssima em Português!) eu só revisei uma vez então podem ter alguns (leia-se vários!) erros grotescos então relevem.

N/T3: para que não haja tantos erros no próximo cap uma alma caridosa poderia se prontifica a ser minha beta!

N/T4: Deixem comentários.

Cap: 01 _**"Assim começou"**_

Vem comigo

As duas palavras mais perigosas da língua portuguesa, eu decidi. Quando ela segurou minha mão fui feliz, completamente distraído para o que ela tinha planejado. Era só Hermione depois de tudo. O armário de vassouras era pequeno, mas eu era apenas um garoto inocente nesse instante e não tinha nenhuma idéia do que iria acontecer neste pequeno espaço. Alguns desses instantes são pequenos, pensei. Quem saber precisa que eu pegue algo pra ela.

Sou um garoto inocente, ate que a senti, e já não era mais inocente.

Pensando, devo te parecido um cervo assustado sobre a luz de um farol. Não é todo dia que Hermione Granger esta desabotoando minhas calças de quadribol e me olhando como se eu fosse uma sobremesa.

Engolir forte, meus olhos abertos como pratos, minha boca tremeu, mas eu não sabia o que dizer.

"_Whoa... Wha... Mione"_ Foi tudo que minha brilhante mente finalmente conseguiu dizer. Ela caminhou ate fica muito próximo de mim, seu rosto muito perto, seus olhos nos meu, porem suas mãos continuavam na minha calça. Levantou um fino dedo ate seus lábios.

"_Shii"_ Ela sussurrou silenciosamente enquanto sorria para mim, minha mandíbula continuava aberta e não tinha certeza do que dizer, engolir. Era tudo que podia fazer.

O que ela esta fazendo? Esta louca? O que ela esta fazendo? Pare, Pare, Pare, Pare, Pare disse essa voz idiota na minha cabeça. Claro que se calou no instante em que ela me agarrou, quero dizer, realmente me agarro, pele contra pele.

Mas ainda existia essa parte ingênua minha, que não fazia idéia do que ela estava fazendo.

Talvez ela acidentalmente desabotoou minhas calças? A qualquer segundo ela vai deter-se e vai dizer algo que só Hermione _diria "Oh Harry, pensei que era seu bolso, queria te dar esse guia de estudos, minhas desculpas"._

Mas nada, nenhuma palavra.

Meu cérebro estava paralisado, meu corpo acaba de assumi o controle eventual do meu cérebro enviando-o ao inferno. Ela me empurrou para trás, me fazendo inclina sobre uma grande estante que havia atrás de mim. Espere... O Que ela esta...?

Oh! Meu! Deus! O que demônios ela esta... Oh...Oh... Ok, ok, ok, ok... Oh wow. Oh meu....

Olhei para baixo, para sua cabeça, sentindo sua língua fazendo todo tipo de coisa ao redor de mim. Quis dizer algo, mas ela disse que ficasse em silencio, era como um grande segredo ou algo que ela só desejava fazer e eu supus que a mim só restava calar e desfrutar. Quem era eu para discutir isso? Faça o que tem que fazer, Hermione. Eu estou feliz em ajuda-la. Agarrei meu cabelo em frustração e sorrir. Hermione... Hermione Granger... Esta fazendo sexo oral em mim.

_Não posso acredita que isso esteja acontecendo! Eu deveria para-la ou algo assim. Ou algo assim...! Oh wow isto é tão bom._

Não use a cabeça dela como forma de conduzir, não importa o quanto você deseje. Não se mova mais do que o necessário ou ela pode para. Oh deus, não pare, Hermione. Lute contra o impulso de empurrar para frente. Lute contra o impulso de gemer.

Nunca havia estado na segunda base com uma garota nos meus dezessete anos. Não que eu não tenha pensado sobre isso, eu tenho algumas perspectivas. Só era... estranho. Não havia muitas garotas em Hogwarts, que eram apenas normais a minha volta. Todas elas eram só... estranhas. Não sei. Sim havia muitas noites onde acordava de certo "sonho agradável". E pensava que não me importaria de ser um troféu, o menino-que-viveu, para alguma garota se significava se o garoto que conseguiu transa.

"O que há de errado comigo" pensei "Porque estou pensando nisso agora"

Gemi, mas ruidosamente do que queria. Oh não! Pensei olhando para baixo e esperando que ela não tivesse me ouvido. Mas ela não parecia se importa com os meus gemidos. Ela só não queria que eu falasse. Nada dessas coisas que a gente sentir que tem que fazer. Nada de pétalas de rosas sobre o chão e velas ou musica que compõem o ambiente. Sempre estava tão nervoso sobre todo esse assunto. Como quando estou para fazer sexo pela primeira vez, o que eu faço com meus sapatos? Há alguma forma de tira minhas meias de uma forma sexy? Eu apenas acho que não tem.

Isto era maravilhoso. Nenhum drama ou tensão. Só faça, cale-se e desfrute. Espera... o que ela esta faz...oh...oh Jesus Cristo, a barba de Merlin, Gandalf, mãe de todos os santos...

Uau! Pensei enquanto tentava não dizer muito ruidosamente. Mas acho que ela conseguiu seu ponto. Dentes...malditos. A pontada de dor desapareceu quando sua língua girou sobre o exato ponto onde ela acidentalmente mordeu.

Vou explodir. Eu sei. Ela é tão quente e suave, minhas pernas já não podem sustentar-me contra a estante que se cravava atrás de mim cada vez mais. Meu corpo me traia empurrando meus quadris para frente. Não posso ajuda-la. Era uma coisa primitiva sobre a qual eu não tinha nenhum controle. Podia sentir as arremetidas de adrenalina que golpeavam meu estomago e pernas me preparando para explodir.

Hermione Granger, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…

Gemi um pouco mais ruidosamente desta vez e toquei sua cabeça suavemente. Esse cabelo que parecia mais selvagem que espesso para mim. E selvagem e bom. Muito, muito bom. Eu sentir acontecer, um grosso jorro correr dentro, de primeira em arranques curtos e depois mais constantes. Podia sentir minha cara de bobo. Meus olhos se fecharam firmemente e finalmente me deixei ir, deixando que um sentimento glorioso me atravessasse para aprecia-lo.

Ela permaneceu ali por um minuto e eu não sabia o que fazer. Digo alguma coisa agora? Oh meu Deus.

Oh, isso é tão embaraçoso. O que digo a ela?

Espera. Por que eu estou tão embaraçado? Foi ela quem me fez isso. Mas sou eu que estou com um olhar estúpido na cara. Tudo que devo fazer e olha-la, com este olha chocado na cara, e tentar recupera minha respiração. Talvez devo dizer algo. Devo agradece-la? Eu...

Hei, aonde ela vai?

Ela se levantou, lambeu seus lábios sorrindo com uma malvada satisfação, levantou sua sobrancelha. Ela arrumou sua saia e limpou seus joelhos da sujeira do chão. Repentinamente ela era Hermione Granger outra vez, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Deu a volta ate a porta e girou a maçaneta cautelosamente, olhou em volta certificando-se de que ninguém a visse. E então ela se foi.

Que demônios foi isso??

Finalmente terminei caindo ao chão e olhei meu pênis, e sorrir. Isso aconteceu? Hermione Granger realmente me fez sexo oral?

Olha, ali estava essa parte do meu cérebro que manteria à velha Hermione de 11 anos para sempre. A idéia de que ela fizesse sexo oral em qualquer um, alem de mim, era quase o suficiente para me fazer beber. Por que ela fez? O que havia de especial hoje?

Acabamos de perder nosso jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa. Contra Lufa-Lufa. Não me deixem dizer isso outra vez. Sim isso era um pontapé... no ego. Nos estamos consideravelmente deprimidos sobre isso. Basta dizer que Ron queria dar-se uma Avada. Ele foi para nosso quarto emburrado enquanto eu fui ao grande salão come e me afasta dos meus problemas, eu não tinha nem me incomodado em me troca. Eu fui direto para o salão e encontrei Hermione lá. Ela estava lendo, naturalmente. Ela não pode assisti ao jogo porque estava ajudando McGonagall com um projeto de Transfiguração. Isso era bom, o jogo foi horrível e vergonhoso. Contei-lhe tudo e ela me ofereceu sua solidariedade. Tudo estava muito Harry e Hermione.

Talvez ela só quisesse me anima? Ela fez um trabalho maravilhoso, se esse era o seu objetivo. Mas suspeito que ela fez mais por ela que por mim. Rir e bufei enquanto me inclinava para trás de encontro a parede.

Hermione Granger desejava fazer sexo oral em mim. Talvez ela estava experimentando e sabia que eu não me importaria em ajuda-la. Quem saber ela praticava, para fazer em alguém? Isto causou um grunhido na parte posterior da minha garganta. Não estava pronto para pensar sobre isso. Talvez ela só buscava uma forma de faze-lo e esta era à maneira de insinua-lo.

Isso foi amavelmente doce, realmente.

Depois de conseguir esta em um branco normal e esta seguro que o "pequeno Harry" estava pronto para ir deixei o armário e fui para o salão Comunal. Então me golpearam inquietudes piores que as de sempre. Estava tão nervoso em vê-la depões do que aconteceu, que fiquei parado em frente à porta por uns 15 minutos. Devo dizer algo? A beijo? Ela contaria a alguém? Devo conta ao Ron?

Decidir "não" para todas as perguntas e finalmente decidir chega ao fim. Poço fazer, não é um problema. De fato espero que ela esteja lá, è só ir e termina logo com isso. Sim, realmente espero que ela esteja lá.

Ela não estava lá. Obrigado meu Deus! Fui direto para o dormitório toma um banho. Sabia que a veria no janta, querendo ou não.

Era a experiência mais terrível em que havia me metido. Enfrenta o pequeno Tommy Riddle ia se fácil, depois de enfrenta Hermione no grande Salão. Ela estava sentada lá na minha frente, falando com Ron como se nada tivesse acontecido. Virou-se para Simas e pediu o sal. Riu de uma das piadas de Ron, ate havia olhado direto para mim e perguntado sobre a lição da Trelawney como sempre faz. Devo esta com um olhar estranho ou algo assim por que Rony me perguntou se estou bem, apenas assentir com a cabeça. Ainda não havia caído a tênue luz de reconhecimento sobre o que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Mantive meu olhar sobre ela buscando qualquer sinal, que me disse-se porque ela fez o que fez. Mas ela não demonstrou. Ela atuava tão...Normal. Como ela podia agir tão normalmente quando a menos de duas horas essa boca, que agora esta envolvendo o garfo, estava envolvendo parte de mim, enquanto fazia toda classe de coisas maravilhosas e travessas? Oh Hermione vamos me mostre algo.

Nada, nada por duas semanas. Já estava me convencendo de que tudo não tinha passado de um lindo, lindo sonho. Uma alucinação muito vivida, uma maravilhosa alucinação, trazida pelo estresse de perde pra Lufa-Lufa. Tem que ser. No inicio pensei que ela agia assim comigo por que estávamos próximos de outras pessoas. Mas era igual em todo os lugares, na sala comunal à noite, na biblioteca durante o dia. No grande salão de manha antes que Ron chegasse, ela não deu nenhum sinal de que tudo havia acontecido realmente.

Então quando eu estava começando a acredita que não tinha sido real, ela sorriu para mim na aula do Snape.

Não era seu sorriso normal, era "nos temos um segredo, temos um segredo". O sorriso que ela tinha me dado aquele dia no armário. Meu sorriso, reservado só para mim. A olhei, enquanto meu cérebro retumbava aleluias, a tênue luz da esperança que eu de fato não fosse louco.

Mas tarde, naquele dia, caminhava pelo corredor ate o corujal para enviar uma carta a Sirius, quando sentir mãos fortes me puxarem pra trás. Ela estava sorrindo para mim com aquele sorriso outra vez e meu corpo inteiro respondeu imediatamente. Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou ao longo do corredor ate uma porta.

O quarto era alto, muito alto, largas janelas que mostravam o campo de quadribol. O sol começava a se por. Raios alaranjados atravessavam a janela e transpassavam a densa poeira. Este era o velho quarto de equipamentos para Quadribol. Agora parecem usá-lo como sótão, jogando tudo que é velho e inútil aqui.

Caminhei um pouco à frente, deixando Hermione atrás de mim e olhei em volta. As velhas vassouras de Quadribol e treinamento do primeiro ano estavam encostada nas paredes. Os balaços velhos e esfarrapados os bastões quebrados e espalhados em volta do quarto. Havia velhos uniformes de Quadribol para todas as 4 casas alguns estavam pendurados e outros estavam amarrotados no chão. No outro lado em um canto distante 15 ou mais pomos de diferentes tamanhos. Olha como conseguiram faze-las menores através dos anos.

Havia livros velhos empilhados em torno do quarto, todos esfarrapados, empoeirados e desgastados. Este lugar parecia esta em um canto do castelo. Parte de alguma torre do castelo. O teto era circular, alto e pontudo. Era um quarto esquecido pelo tempo. Deixou Hermione encontra-lo. Era realmente bonito com os raios vermelho-alaranjados das 5 horas que o iluminava.

Eu virei para Hermione. Ela estava parada no mesmo lugar me olhando com aquele olhar. Por favor, que ela faça outra vez! Pensei com avidez. Era tudo que conseguia pensar e tudo o que eu queria pensar. Então ela se moveu.

Ela caminhou rapidamente na minha direção e parou na minha frente. Ok só prepare-se, ela vai fazer algo. Estou pronto. Pensei.

Ela olhava como se fosse passa por mim, mas em vez disso, ela pulou nos meus braços.

Me beijando ferozmente. Como se eu tivesse a resposta de um teste na minha boca. A girei algumas vezes e a empurrei de encontro à parede beijando-a da mesma forma que ela fazia. Era nosso primeiro beijo. Beijos. Ela envolveu suas pernas em torno da minha cintura enquanto eu a empurrei com força contra a parede, velhas vassouras caíram no chão a nossa volta fazendo ruídos de "click". Ela podia me sentir duro contra ela, eu sabia. E soube nesse momento o que estávamos a ponto de fazer. Só soube. Não estava nervoso. Meias? Que meias?

Sabia que não devia dizer nada esse era nosso trato.

A fiz girar, beijando-a, procurando um lugar mais cômodo. Mas ela empurrava contra mim e terminei em um canto, tropeçando sobre os pomos. Os pomos começaram a acender e dar voltas ao redor do quarto lentamente, muito mais lentos que os pomos modernos. Não me importei. Estava mais preocupado em levanta o suete cinza de Hermione.

Os pomos voavam ao nosso redor, o sol os iluminando fazendo com que uns poucos raios dourados iluminassem sombras nas paredes e sobre nos.

Desabotoei minha veste e a deixei cair enquanto abrir sua camisa e deslizei minha mão sobre sua barriga macia. Deixei meus dedos mergulharem rapidamente no sinto da sua saia, puxando-a para mim enquanto tomava sua boca outra vez. Tirei rapidamente sua gravata jogando-a fora. Desabotoei sua camisa fazendo-a cair para trás. Sentindo seus ombros, enquanto ela mantinha seus braços pra trás.

Conseguir fica de joelhos na frete dela para tira sua saia. Ela passou suas mãos através de meu cabelo, eu sorrir e subir rapidamente minhas mãos no interior da suas coxas, e depois rapidamente as desci apenas rápido o bastante para provoca-la – ela sorrio com os olhos fechados. Com o botão e o zíper aberto a saia caiu facilmente em torno de seus tornozelos. Me levantei e a olhei nos olhos. Não me atrevi à pergunta se ela realmente queria isso. Eu sabia que ela queria. Estava me fazendo de bobo. Eu não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo.

"Não se preocupe, ela não se importa, só divirta-se" disse meu cérebro. Mais eu a olhei mesmo assim para ter certeza que era isso que ela queria. Durou apenas um momento. Então tirei meu suéter. Ela segurou minha gravata e puxou minha cabeça ate a sua e beijou-me mortalmente outra vez. Suas mãos estavam por todo meu cabelo. Eu não poderia imaginar, nem me preocupar, com o momento em que faríamos.

Ela puxou fortemente minha gravata que deslizou por meu pescoço e caiu no chão. Ela caminhou para trás por um segundo e agarrou a frente da minha camisa e puxou com força, os botões voaram por toda parte. Eu já respirava pesadamente, mas vendo ela rasga minha camisa... Que ficou quase destruída.

A camisa caiu no chão e eu escolhi beija-la novamente. Caminhei para o meio da sala quase enviando a ambos a ala hospitala quando tropecei em uma pilha de livros. Evitei colidir com um pomo e cair no chão com ela sobre mim. Ela sentou-se no meu colo uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, movendo-se contra mim. Todos os nervos do meu corpo nublaram-se e enviavam jatos de adrenalina para minha região inferior. Nos separamos com um mutuo suspiro e ela sentou-se e moveu-se um pouco para trás, ela deslizou suas mãos sobre mim. Meus quadris moviam-se instintivamente, ela desbotou minha calça e puxou para baixo, levantei um pouco para cima para ajuda-la. Estava completamente pronto. Ela se levantou. Por um milésimo de segundo eu tive um momento de puro pânico que ela tivesse recuperado a sensatez e fosse embora. Mas ela apenas sorriu com timidez e abriu seu sutiã branco. Ela não me olhou. Eu sorrir. Como se ela tivesse algo de que se envergonha. Ela tirou sua roupa intima rapidamente e sentou-se sobre mim.

Achei que ficaria realmente apavorado por fazer sexo que não poderia apreciar a total nudes de Hermione. E de toda forma nos ainda usávamos nossas meias e sapatos. Completamente insignificante.

Mas eu sabia que deveria tira uma fotografia mental de Hermione nua para uma posterior recordação, com seus sapatos e as meias ate os joelhos. Engatinhando ate mim com um sorriso em seu rosto e suas bochechas um pouco rosadas.

Todos os pensamentos deixaram meu cérebro quando a sentir. Ela. Sobre mim. Não podia me move ainda. Ela só estava sentada sobre mi, Olhando em meus olhos. Minhas mãos foram para seus quadris por instinto, desejando empurra para cima e dentro dela. Mas seus seios estavam tão tentadores que eu corrir minhas mãos sobre eles. Realmente inseguro se lhe incomodaria, mas decidindo que iria ate onde ela me permitisse, ela não parecia se importa de como eu estava fazendo. Ela cobriu com suas mãos as minhas que estavam em seus peitos e empurrou fortemente contra a palma de minhas mãos. Seu quadril se moveu e pude senti-la desliza sobre mim.

Ela não se dava conta de que só tenho 17 anos? Não tenho muito controle. Leva anos de treinamento para suporta esse tipo de tortura.

Fechei meus olhos. Snape com um vestido. Hagrid com um vestido. Snape e Hagrid juntos em um vestido.

No fundo de minha mente podia ouvir alguns pomos voando ao nosso redor, e podia ver em alguns momentos sombras douradas refletirem na parede.

Finalmente ela sentou e lentamente me empurrou para dentro. Sabia que não podia me move. Era sua primeira vez. Era a minha primeira vez também. Me obriguei a não me mexe. Me levantei me apoiando com uma mão, a outra envolvi atrás de sua orelha a puxei sua boca de encontro a minha. A beijei lenta e duramente, minha língua massageando a dela ate que encontrei esse sabor que tanto desejava.

Passei minha mão por sua bochecha e desci por suas costas ate que finalmente comecei a senti-la movendo-se contra mim. Me inclinei para trás sobre o chão para pode vê-la, ela estava com os olhos fechados enquanto tentávamos encontra um ritmo juntos, mas era desajeitado. Maravilhosamente desajeitado. Ela parecia como um daqueles romances, com o sol vermelho-alaranjado fazendo tudo parece tão... Lindo como ela. A poeira era tão espessa através da luz que era bem provável que estaríamos cobertos dela quando saíssemos. Ela acomodou seu cabelo atrás de suas orelhas e finalmente abriu os olhos conseguindo me fazer sentir a sensação de esta dentro dela.

Eu realmente achei que nunca iria fazer isso. Hermione. Agora não é o momento de rir, Harry. Qualquer pensamento de rir se foi quando olhei seu rosto. Ela me olhou fixamente. Era o suficiente para interferi com minha respiração. Essa garota sabe realmente como olhar fixamente.

Passei minhas mãos por sua barriga, circulando seu umbigo. Eu olhei para baixo e me vi dentro dela numa forte vibração. Isto era a coisa mais bonita e sexy que eu tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Isto me incendiou de uma forma que eu nunca poderia descrever. Gemi. E veio como um forte rosna. Sentei novamente e beijei seu pescoço. Suas mãos foram novamente para meu cabelo e ela se moveu contra mim um pouco mais forte. Coloquei minhas mãos para trás sobre o chão para poder me apoiar ate que empurrei para cima, dentro dela, mais forte, mais rápido.

Ia termina a qualquer minuto, sabia que ela estava quase terminando. Ela me prendeu fortemente dentro dela. Ambos estávamos ofegando neste momento. Ela acariciou meu rosto, passando por minha cicatriz, por meus óculos, descendo para minhas bochechas, por minha boca onde ela se prolongou suavemente. Indo para frente e para trás. Seus olhos começaram a se agita a cabeça dela caiu um pouco para trás. Podia sentir que ela estava indo. Então eu fui. E ambos fomos.

Ela fez um som que eu só posso descrever como devasso e primitivo. Eu não acho que ela percebeu. Esses eram os únicos sons que nos "permitíamos" fazer em nosso acordo silencioso, compreendi. Obrigado Deus. Eu não podia deter os meus tanto quanto ela podia.

Ao todo, durou cerca de 10 minutos.

Meus braços tremeram e cederam sobre o peso da tenção. Cair no chão e Hermione caiu sobre mim, sua cabeça em meu ombro. Apenas o sol sobre nos, o quarto estava mais escuro agora, os pomos ainda voavam a nossa volta, embora não pudéssemos velos tão bem como quando chegamos aqui. Ela se levantou e sorriu para mim, seu cabelo selvagem cobrindo uma parte de seu rosto. Ela sorriu esse sorriso outra vez. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas olhavam um pouco fora de foco.

Ela se levantou e pegou sua roupa intima. Eu rir. Depois do que havíamos feito ela agia um pouco envergonhada por te que coloca suas roupas intimas na minha frente. Ela tinha conseguido se vesti quase completamente quando comecei a sentir minhas pernas de novo. Levantei meu quadril e subi minhas calças. Não conseguia para de sorrir.

Ela finalmente colocou seu suéter e com os dedos tentou pentear os cabelos um pouco. Ela olhou para mim e caminhou em minha direção, se ajoelhou e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos então me beijou longamente, e deslizou seus dedos por minha boca se levantou e partiu.

É isso que tem acontecendo nos últimos 3 meses. 3 meses maravilhosos, começou com 2 ou 3 vezes ao mês, depois 1 vez por semana, agora é todos os dias. Estou começando a sentir que isso já não é suficiente. E, no entanto, nos nunca falamos. Nenhuma vez sobre isso durante ou depois. É como um acordo não falado de permanece em silencio. Para voltar a normalidade uma vez que deixamos qualquer lugar onde tenhamos nos aventurado. E isto é perfeito, realmente. Nos não precisamos conversa. Há momentos que eu quero dizer alguma coisa, eu não sei realmente o que, apenas alguma coisa. O nome dela. Alguma coisa. Mas ao mesmo tempo sinto que no segundo que um de nos disse algo, isto acaba. Esse curto período de tempo que foi maravilhoso e silencioso estará terminado. É divertido e maravilhoso. Completamente maravilhoso e o tempo que passamos juntos significa mais para mim do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu nunca me perguntei ser ela sente o mesmo.

Eu sei que ela sente. Mas se nos tentarmos mudar isto de alguma maneira... Vai se arruinar. Então teremos que fala sobre isso um com o outro e constantemente e...ugh. Nenhum de nos que ter uma relação desastrosa ou ler sobre alguma de nossas travessuras no Profeta Diário. Uma grande parte de mim esta contente com esse acordo é que se alguém... Mal... Souber o que ela significa para mim, ele não hesitaria em usa-la para chega ate mim. Dessa forma ninguém se machuca.

Certo?

O que ela significa para mim? Esta é uma declaração segura. Estamos apenas nos divertindo.

Certo?

Dois amigos que experimentam uma diversão sem julgamento, completamente fácil. É ótimo.

Era apenas o que nos precisávamos.

Ela esta quebrando minha alma

Vamos sair dessa linha de pensamento antes que eu estrague tudo.

Agora, pela primeira vez eu vou iniciar. Estou nervoso. E ela que sempre toma a iniciativa e eu sempre sentia que não devia. Ela estava no controle. Mas eu a quero tão desesperadamente hoje, eu não posso suporta. Dizer que eu estou excitado e eufemismo. Eu preciso dela. Tipo "a quero loucamente, preciso dela fervorosamente" desse jeito. É tudo no momento. Ela não imagina, sei que não.

Estou começando a entender sua linguagem corporal melhor do que qualquer palavra que ela pudesse dizer. Tão silencioso quanto nos. Dizemos mais em uma hora quando estamos juntos no silencio do que quando estamos conversando no salão comunal.

Ela vai fica em cima de mim, e nos vamos cavalgar em completa sincronia um com o outro, estamos muito bons nisso. A primeira vez foi desastroso e vergonhoso, eu empurrei e explodir dentro dela.

Nos ficaremos ali sentados por um minuto olhando uma para o outro e sorrindo languidamente.

Uma vez ela pulou sobre mim, literalmente. Em um armário de vassouras fora da sala do Snape.

Ela estava louca. Ela me empurrou e saltou sobre mim. Praticamente rasgou minha calça ao abri-la, desceu sua calcinha. Eu empurrei dentro dela e ela montou tão forte em mim por cerca de um minuto antes de sentir que ela já começava a ir. Garota quente. Não havia qualquer pretexto sobre o que ela queria aquele dia. E eu estava feliz em fazer esse favor. Mas fiquei dolorido por uma semana.

Ainda é estranho pensa em Hermione querendo fazer sexo. Eu suponho que é essa parte de mim que sempre vai vê-la como aquela pequena menina inteligente de quando a conheci no trem. Ela sempre será. Mas quando eu estou com ela assim. Então, ela é uma jovem mulher é assim que eu a sinto.

Lá vem ela caminhado, ela esta lendo seu livro distraidamente. Ela passa por mim e me asseguro que ninguém esta olhando antes de segura-la pelo braço. Ela se assusta no inicio, então ela sorri.

Eu a puxo para mim fortemente e a beijo.

Eu a puxo um pouco para dentro da floresta, onde ninguém possa nos vê. Ela sabe o que eu quero.

Sorrio ao apóia-la contra uma arvore. Ela deixa cair seu livro casualmente ao nosso lado. Seguro suas mãos atrás com uma das minhas. Uso minha outra mão para esgueira-se dentro de sua saia e abaixa sua calcinha. Gostaria que ela deixasse-se de usa essas malditas coisas. Consigo de alguma forma. Deixo suas mãos desceram para abrir minha calça. A olho fixamente enquanto ela sorri satisfeita, enquanto eu faço isso, a vejo começa a ruborizasse. Eu sei o que ela gosta. Ela gosta de me ver viril. Quando a empurro fortemente. Agarrando-a. A olhando como agora... Ela fica completamente vermelha e posso senti-la se excitando. Ela gosta de me ver confiante. Eu não era no início. Estava tão apavorado os dois primeiros meses, estava com medo de fazer algo errado ou estúpido e ela termina tudo.

Cheguei a ser tão confiante quanto ela gostaria que eu fosse. Portanto, tentando ser confiante me ajudou a ser mais confiante, se isso faz sentido. Agora meu propósito é tira minha roupa na frente dela, jogando não muito longe, olhando-a. Eu a agarro um pouco mais forte e a olho ela desvia o olhar, sorrio eu a olharei cada vez que empurra dentro dela. Ela gosta de me ver assumir o controle. Isso é uma coisa muito Homem-Mulher das cavernas

É claro que tudo isso é uma fachada. Tudo isso. Ela esta completamente no controle. Estaria feliz

em fazer qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse. Lhe daria todo meu dinheiro, todo o meu tempo, e ate minha Firebolt se ela me pedisse. Se isso é o que chamam esta "controlado" então me processem. Estou feliz em esta. Tenho certeza que essa é uma das razões por que alguns homens se tornam loucos.

Puxo seus braços para baixo por que preciso deles em volta do meu pescoço. Ela olha um pouco em volta assegurando-se que estamos, de fato sos. Puxo sua perna para cima e me dirijo para dentro dela e gemo.

Não sou gentil, não sou suave ou doce. Isto é sexo. Isso era o que queria. Como ela naquele dia no armário de vassouras quando me atacou. Não a nada por trás disso. Eu só preciso dela.

Ah, Deus, eu precisava disso hoje. Este é um desses dias onde tudo e todos ao meu redor e sexual. O pequeno Harry esta sendo bem condescendente. Eu vou primeiro, furiosamente, minhas pernas iram cede. Ainda dentro dela, me viro com ela ainda envolta da minha cintura e deslizo pela arvore.

Só não posso mais fica em pé. Ela começa a mover-se mais rápido sobre mim e... Foi. Eu gostei de ir primeiro, me afastei um pouco para trás dessa forma posso olha-la com mais células na cabeça. É algo agradável de olhar. Há algo espantoso em saber que você pode fazer alguém se sentir assim. Que é você quem atualmente fazem eles ficarem com essa cara divertida, ou fazem eles jogarem a cabeça para trás, ou geme como ela faz. Amor pode fazer isso.

Acabou. Só a olho por uns minutos. Ela olhar para trás. Ela ganhou. Ela sempre ganha.

Ela se levanta lentamente e tropeça uma pouco com suas pernas tremulas. Sim, tenho o prazer de fazer isso também.

Ela pega seu livro e o levanta. Ela esqueceu sua calcinha então eu a pego. Devolverei na próxima vez.

Fiquei ali por pouco tempo, só desfrutando das arvores de dezembro. O sol brilhava e o vento soprava suavemente, mas havia um inusitado calor para dezembro.

Era um lindo dia.


	2. Sorvete

Cap. 02 _**"Sorvete"**_

Meu plano era fazê-la implorar. Mesmo que fosse apenas com os olhos, eu queria vê-la implorar, maldição. Eu sempre implorava com o olhar. Ela tinha todo o controle e eu só ia adiante com isso. Bem, não esta noite.

Nós fugiríamos até a cozinha por volta da meia-noite. Eu deixei um bilhete para ela no seu caderno de Transfiguração.

_i"Salão comunal. Meia-noite. - H"/i_

Ela me encontrou vestindo nada mais que minha (devo dizer do Duda) velha camiseta cinza de botões.

Era grande para mim e nela chegava praticamente aos joelhos. Vendo-a usar minha roupa me fez sentir excitado. Ela pegou a camisa há alguns dias atrás quando fomos a Hogsmeade com Ron fazer algumas compras de Natal.

Eu não me importo. Eu usava jeans e uma camisa preta. Fácil de tirar e colocar e era tudo que me importava.

Peguei sua mão e agarrei minha capa. Essa coisa veio a ser bem útil.

Entrelacei nossos dedos enquanto caminhávamos tranqüilamente em direção à cozinha. Eu retirei a capa assim que acendi a luz. Caminhei com ela até a pequena mesa isolada no meio da cozinha. A peguei por sua cintura e a sentei sobre a mesa, parando por um segundo para me mover e beijá-la rapidamente. Ela sorriu. Beijei a palma de sua mão distraidamente antes de caminhar até a geladeira. Ela só me assiste e cruza os tornozelos.

Peguei o sorvete. Chocolate. Eu fui à bancada e abri algumas gavetas até que encontrei algumas colheres. Então, procurei em alguns armários até encontrar uma tigela e algumas coberturas.

Derramei o sorvete e cobri com chocolate granulado, calda de chocolate, calda de framboesa e chantilly. Muito chantilly. Sorri.

Era um sundae do qual Ron teria orgulho.

Levei a colher e a taça até Hermione, que estava sorrindo completamente, e deixei ao lado dela. Descruzei seus tornozelos – fazendo cócegas em seus pés – e ficando entre suas pernas. Sorri e pisquei. Mexi o sorvete com a colher e tomei um pouco. Hummm. Olhando para ela acenei com a cabeça afirmando que estava delicioso. Antes de engolir tudo, me inclinei para sua boca e a beijei. Minha língua alcançando a dela e se misturando com o chocolate.

Era uma maravilhosa sensação. Sentindo o creme se agitando em torno de minha língua enquanto compartilhava com ela. Era tão... Íntimo. Belo.

Peguei uma pequena colherada e levei a sua boca. Ela gemeu um pouco enquanto saboreava. A calda de framboesa era um ótimo complemento para o chocolate. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha para mim, seu olhar desejando mais um pouco. Mas tomei a próxima, para sua insatisfação. Ela me deu aquele seu sorriso, aquele sorriso que dizia que isso não era certo e inclinou-se para frente. Ela lentamente lambeu o canto de minha boca como um gato.

Eu estava um pouco tonto.

Ergui minha sobrancelha para ela antes de se envolvido por outro beijo. O sorvete derramando um pouco pelo canto da minha boca enquanto a beijava.

Me inclinei para frente e segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos. Ao fazê-lo, deixei cair a colher de sorvete sobre seu colo. Ela tremer pelo frio. Estava começando a escorrer por sua perna nua.

Ela se curvou e agarrou uma toalha de mão que estava pendurada em um canto e olhou para baixo.

Peguei a toalha e olhei para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ri e sacudi minha cabeça negativamente, jogando a toalha pela cozinha. i_Não, não, não/i_, pensei. Havia uma forma muito melhor de limpá-la.

Toquei os lados de suas pernas e me inclinei para baixo, beijei sua perna exatamente ao lado do sorvete, e lambendo o limpei. Me movi mais para baixo em sua perna até alcançar tudo. Olhei para cima e a vi com os olhos fechados e a cabeça inclinada para trás, sua mão estava em meu cabelo. Sorri. Comecei pelo interior de sua perna beijando e lambendo cada centímetro até eu estar feliz por ela estar limpa. Então, ela me puxou para frente e beijei o interior de suas coxas. Levantei a camisa para cima e vi que ela não estava usando roupa íntima, talvez ela também estivesse cansada delas.

Maldição, ela está gemendo. Tanto para tê-la lentamente e fasê-la implorar. Me levantei e a beijei diretamente nos lábios, agarrando por trás de seus joelhos e a puxando em minha direção. Seus braços juntaram-se em volta do meu pescoço e instintivamente a puxei para fora da mesa levando-a para o chão comigo.

Não. Não, este plano pode ser selvagem. Eu posso fazê-lo. Seja homem, maldição.

Puxei minha língua para longe da boca dela e a deitei no liso chão da cozinha, deslizando minha mão por sua clavícula e ao longo do seu estômago até agarrar a borda da sua... Minha... Camisa. Puxei para cima e a olhei. Eu/A toquei bem onde seu abdômen encontra suas pernas, naquele dobra que conduzia a terra santa. Então a toquei mais em baixo até sentir sua umidade em meus dedos. A olhei fixamente por um momento antes de tirar meus óculos, sorrindo, e me movendo para baixo.

Uma boa chance merece outra.

Eu não estava completamente certo de como fazer isso. Por onde começo? Oh bem. É só beijá-la da forma que eu quero. A sinto arquear-se debaixo de mim. Minha língua ainda fria estava fazendo coisas maravilhosas com ela. Oh sim, ela está gostando disso. A beijo no interior de sua coxa para poder respirar um pouco. Santo céu. Como você respira fazendo isso? Depois de um minuto retornei a minha tortura.

Beijei, lambi, esfreguei e gemi contra ela por tudo que ela tinha feito. Queria fazê-la perder o controle. E da forma como ela se movia e gemia, eu estava realizando meu desejo. Finalmente. Eu senti que ela estava para gozar quando ela parou. Ela ficou completamente misteriosa de repente. Eu achei que talvez tivesse feito algo errado. Estava quase me sentando quando ela gozou. Duro. Realmente duro. A ouvi gritar. Gritar como ela nunca havia feito antes. Pedi a deus que ninguém ouvisse. A cozinha estava distante de tudo ali, por isso o risco era pequeno, mas havia. Tudo que precisávamos era que um elfo viesse correndo e que começasse a se bater por uma ordem de não contar a ninguém.

Deslizei minha língua em sua entrada e ela apertou suas pernas em volta da minha cabeça. Seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo enquanto ela gozava.

iSim, você é minha./i Me arrastei até seu rosto pairando sobre ela. Ela ainda não tinha aberto seus olhos. Me movi para perto de seu rosto e inclinei minha cabeça contra a sua. iVamos, abra os olhos. Deixe me ver a derrota. Segure a bandeira branca e renda-se.i/

Mas ela ainda não abrira seus olhos. Ela só alcançou e segurou com força minha mão. Ela trouxe até sua boca e beijou a ponta dos meus dedos. Ela finalmente abriu seus olhos. Suspirei.

Maldição.

É tão injusto. Como ela pode me olhar desse jeito? Como se pudesse ver meus pensamentos. Ela só me leva diretamente para baixo/ me tem aos seus pés quando me olha desse jeito e ela sabe. Ela não pára. Ela apenas me olha como se tentasse usar telepatia. Nós ficamos assim por alguns minutos. Olho para seu rosto, memorizando cada sarda. Como se eu já não o tivesse feito. Olho dentro de seus olhos sabendo que vou perder na competição de olhar fixamente, mas mesmo assim a olho. Não importava quão mal tudo pudesse ficar, sempre poderei voltar nesse lugar com ela. Nesse lugar, aqui.

Então, isso é que se sente quando se está completamente apaixonado por alguém?

Whoa.

Só i_whoa_./i

Espere aí.

De onde veio isso? Oh, Harry, o que você está fazendo? Isto é só diversão, não é? Você nunca teve uma relação, você não está apaixonado por Hermione. Por deus, vocês nunca conversam quando estão juntos.

Tem que haver algo de errado com isso. Você não está apaixonado. Você tem Luxúria. Você está em constante estado de excitação. Você está apaixonado pelo sexo com ela. Isso é tudo.

iA quem está tentando enganar, garoto?/i

Oh, cara. Cale-se. Do que você sabe de qualquer forma?

Afastei meus olhos de seu rosto. Quando a olhei de volta, eu sabia. Eu sabia que ela sabia. Ela sabia que eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Ela nos fez girar e sentou-se no meu quadril. Eu não podia olhá-la. Eu mal podia vê-la sem meus óculos de qualquer jeito. Ela botou minhas mãos no chão e as segurou lá enquanto me beijava. Ela puxou a camisa por cima da sua cabeça e puxou a borda da minha camisa preta por cima da minha cabeça. Ela pegou ambas as camisas e colocou-as embaixo dos seus joelhos. O chão era muito duro.

Ela abriu minha calça e me agarrou. Oh, Deus... Ela me guiou para dentro dela e começou a se mover para cima e para baixo, para frente e para trás. A senti queimando por dentro e ela estava realmente me apertando com força. Ela começou a saltar fortemente sobre mim. Eu estava tão pronto.

Sim, eu já estava pronto.

Me sentei e nos manobrei até estar encostado contra a parede com Hermione no meu colo. Livremente envolvi meus braços em volta de sua cintura e a olhei fixamente. Não lutarei contra isso. Levanto minhas mãos para cima e me rendo. Sim, estou apaixonado por você. Eu sei que você me ama. Nem sequer preciso perguntar. Eu sei.

Puxo o peito dela contra o meu e lhe dou meu melhor olhar homem-a-homem. Se eu ia perder, iria perder com uma explosão. Empurrei para cima dentro dela e senti o familiar formigamento de arrepio subindo pelas minhas costas que me dizia que eu estava pronto para gozar. Eu estava ofegando e o suor escorria do meu cabelo. Ela correu suas mãos por meu torso e as descansou em meu estômago, se equilibrando.

iUuhh./i Ela gemeu. Amava ouvi-la gemer. Eu amo fazê-la gemer. Eu segurei com força sua coxa e comecei realmente a empurrar. 3, 4, 5 vezes mais e eu estava esvaziando. Me sentia enrijecer dentro dela. Gemi e joguei minha cabeça para trás contra a parede enquanto gozava.

A sentir apoiar-se em algo. Ela agarrou meus óculos e os colocou em mim. Esfreguei meu cabelo para trás e corri minha mão pela parte de trás do pescoço dela para trazê-la para frente para um doce e rápido beijo. Ela se inclinou novamente e pegou a colher que estava caída no chão há muito tempo atrás. Havia um pouco de calda de framboesa derretida no centro. Ela pegou um pouco com a ponta dos dedos e lambeu. Eu me movi um pouco dentro dela. Ela sorriu e pegou mais um pouco da calda de framboesa e me ofereceu em seu dedo. Me inclinei para frente e chupei a calda em seu dedo.

Uma coisa é certa... Definitivamente ela tem um sabor melhor do que sorvete.

****************

N/T: Depois de uma tempestade estou de volta! Desculpem pelo atraso, queria dizer obrigado a Ana que beto esse cap ( Brigadão Ana!!!). Obrigado tambem a Srta Insonia, Mione Ootori, roglan e Tata00 valeu mesmo! e o proximo cap sai logo logo


End file.
